Wander Over Foster's AU One-shot
by Soniana252
Summary: "Fate hated Bloo, the imaginary friend was sure of that. Not content enough with making him be the only one in the house who noticed that something was wrong with the new guy, it also decided that it would be funny to force him have a conversation with Mr. Sunshine Banjo Face in person after so many days succesfully avoiding him. "Howdy, little fella! The folks call me Wander."


****Fandom:**** Wander Over Yonder/ Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (crossover)

 ** **Genre:**** Comedy?, friendship, very slight angst(from Wander pov)

 ** **Pairing(s):**** None

 ** **Warnings:**** None I guess?

 ** **Characters:**** Bloo(centered), Wander(kinda centered), Mac, Wilt, Eduardo, Coco, Frankie Foster, Mr. Herriman, Madame Foster, Jackie Khones, Sylvia(mentioned), Lord Hater and Peepers(mentioned very indirectly).

 ** **Plot:**** "Fate hated Bloo, the imaginary friend was sure of that. Not content enough with making him be the only one in the house who noticed that something was wrong with the new guy, it also decided that it would be funny to force him have a conversation with Mr. Sunshine Banjo Face in person after so many days succesfully avoiding him.

"Howdy, little fella! The folks call me Wander, and I really like your house! Nice to meet ya!"

 ** **Author notes:**** Hello I don't have any experience in writing but I made a long one-shot crossover/AU anyways.

I'm both proud because I could write my first fanfic and I think it ended up being pretty descent, and dissapointed cause I took too long too finish it. But well here it is. I'm planning on publishing this on fanfiction and ao3 later, and maybe do some illustratrations for this too.

You can see mote stuff about the AU in tumblr(soniana-draws is the name of the blog, try browsing wander over foster's au (I made an illustration of the fanfic, it's there if you want to see it)

The basic idea of the AU is that Sylvia and Wander are in an adventure, something goes wrong(maybe Hater and Peepers have something to do with that), Wander ends falling though a portal and wakes up in a place called "Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends". This story centers mostly on how Bloo deals with Wander stealing all the attention, but some things about Wander's life back in space are mentioned too. The relationship the characters from Foster's have with Wander is shown too.

 ** **-His Arrival-****

Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends was known to be a weirdness-magnet, and that got to the point where, with time, one would get used to it. It's for that reason that when Coco entered the house carrying an unconscious orange creature by her beak, like a mother would do with her puppy, nobody was that surprised.

No questions were made that night, the storm outside said enough.

The day after that, the orange creature could be seen walking down the hallways. Big green hat, blue sneakers, messy orange hair covering all his body, bandages in his head and bags under his eyes; nothing out of the ordinary (to Foster's standards at least). The only odd thing about him was how even looking like he has just been run over by a truck, the fuzzball was staring at everything with a smile and a fascinated expression.

"Pff, he looks worse than you in the mornings." Bloo snorted, glancing briefly at the fuzzy stranger before paying attention to his videogame again.

"Bloo! Don't be mean." Mac, as always, tried to control the actitude of his imaginary friend.

Bloo answer got interrupted by a sudden "Wander!" coming from a feminine voice well-known in the house. A few friends that were near turned their heads at the fuss.

Frankie was walking at a fast pace in direction to the named friend. "What are you doing out of bed? You still need to rest."

Wander stopped his walk at the sound of his name, and turned around to face the caretaker of the house. "Oh, but I'm just fine, Frankie, really. This is just a scratch." He tried to reassure her, but the bandages on his head and the huge bags under his eyes weren't very convincing.

Frankie sighed, bending down to be at Wander's height. "Listen, I know you really want to see your crea- er- __friend__ Sylvia, but you still need to recover a little more. Rest for today and when you get better we'll show you around the house, okay?"

"Well, since you ask so nicely I guess I can, but I really need to go back with her soon. She's probably wonderin' where am I..." Wander murmured under his breath the last part, as telling it more to himself.

Frankie nodded with a soft smile and went in direction to the nursery, Wander following close behind her. Even after so many years seeing imaginary friends being abandoned there, it was still sad to watch some of them still believing that their creators were going to come back for them. But just like them, she was sure that with time, Wander would understand that he has to move on and wait until the moment to be with another kid came.

Mac looked at the redheads walking down the hallway. "Hey Bloo, is that the imaginary friend you guys found on the backyard last night? He looks pretty well compared to what you told me."

Bloo answered with a quick "Mhmm", not really paying attention. He wasn't there when everything happened, so he wasn't sure. He didn't care anyways. The imaginary friends came and went all the time in Foster's and this wasn't the exception. Soon, everyone will forget about the friend who appeared on a stormy night and he, Bloo, would be the center of attention again, just like it should be. It was a matter of time.

 ** **-The Plan-****

It has been some time since the arrival of the orange friend and Bloo already _despised_ him. The moment he stepped out of the nursery after fully recovering the entire house seemed to only know one topic: Wander.

"Have you meet Wander? He is so charismatic!"

"Wander is so helpful!"

"Wander's adorable!"

Wander, Wander, Wander. Why everybody adored him so much? The only thing he did all day was smile and help people, Wilt already did that before that guy came! Something was wrong, it was impossible that everybody liked him so quickly. He was going to get to the bottom of this here and now.

And thus an investigation started.

Well, if you call wearing an enormous coat and sunglasses indoors while stalking the guy in a not-so-subtly way an investigation.

"Bloo! Here you are, I've been hours trying to find yo-" Mac's mouth stayed open without emitting sound. He has seen his imaginary friend do an absurd amount of strange stuff, but Bloo still got to surprise him every time with something new. "What are you doing?"

"Shhhh, I think he's saying something important!" Bloo's voice came muffled under the head of the lamp he was using to hide, which was moved to let him write down the so important stuff in a notepad. "You won't believe what I discovered, Mac." Bloo removed his sunglasses, letting Mac see the huge bags under his eyes and the sleep-deprived look of his friend.

"Woah! Bloo, you okay? You're looking kinda..."

"Overworked? Yeah, I work a lot, that's how awesome I am." Mac rolled his eyes at this. "Well, as I was saying, yesterday I started an investigation and I discovered that W-" Bloo interrupted himself and looked abruptly at where Wander and Wilt were peacefully talking at the other end of the room. He frowned before making his way towards the door. "Follow me, we can't talk here."

Mac stood there, considering the idea of having a peaceful day and not getting himself into one of Bloo's weekly antics that usually ended in disaster. At the end, he decided to follow his friend, his day wouldn't be as funny if Bloo wasn't there anyways.

Bloo got himself out of the suffocating coat and threw it at some random part of his room, the sunglasses stayed in his hands. Observing his reflection on the lenses, he noticed how tired he looked. A lot of his precious time(and sleep) was lost doing the investigation, but finally, FINALLY he got the answer he was looking for. The weird words, the nervous tic the guy made when someone referred to him as an imaginary friend, and the way he talked with a nostalgic shine in his eyes every time he mentioned something about space; it was all in front of his eyes!

"HE" Mac watched the badly drawn doodle of what -he guessed- was Wander that Bloo pointed. It was hanging on the wall of the room, surrounded by a lot of unreadable notes and red threads positioned in no particular order. "Is an alien."

Mac blinked. "Wha-"

"I know, I know. It's difficult to process such a shocking truth, but yes, Mac, aliens are living between us and yes, __I__ " Bloo pointed at himself proudly, closing his eyes. "Discovered it all myself."

It was all supposed to go according to plan: Mac would congratulate him for the discovery and tell him how great he was; they would go with Mr. Herriman and tell him the truth; Wander would get kicked out of the house and launched back to space where he belongs; and everybody in Foster's will hold a party in honor to Bloo, the new proclaimed hero of the city, for saving everybody's brains of being sucked out.

Yep, at any moment Mac would tell him that he was great and everything would follow.

Bloo opened an eye when the silence lasted for too long. Mac was staring at him with a blank face.

"Bloo..." Mac broke the silence. "Didn't you have your aliens phase already?"

"Oh c'mon! You can't compare what happened with Cheese with this, it's totally different!" Bloo crossed his arms impatiently. And his compliment? "The guy wakes up earlier than Mr. Herriman to do chores _, chores_! Don't tell that that isn't suspiciouuu-"

"I'll stop you right there." Mac interrupted him, getting close to the mess of notes, doodles and red threads in the wall. "Listen, I get why you thought that Cheese was an alien, but THIS," He gestured to the messily made evidence board with both arms. "Is ridiculous. You usually forget about these crazy ideas in less than a week, then why the aliens thing again? Does anyone know about this?"

"Excuse me? This isn't ridiculous, this is a very elaborated plan to save the world!" The blue friend answered offended "And you are the only one who knows about it. I choose you as my sidekick to when we save the world, Mac, and sidekicks aren't supposed to question what the hero does!"

"Wait, wait, wait. Sidekick? Since when _I_ _ _'m__ the sidekick?" Mac shook his head; that wasn't the point of the conversation. He placed a hand in front of Bloo before his friend could answer. "Don't answer that. The real topic here is __why__ are you obsessing over aliens again."

"It's obvious why! If we don't act now it'll be too late, the aliens would invade Earth, and they'll suck out our brains, Mac!" Bloo grabbed his creator by the shoulders and started shaking him with desperation. "Our brains!"

"Bloo! Stop being so paranoid!" Mac freed himself from his friend grip and walked towards the room's door. "Listen, I don't know what has gotten into you all of a sudden, but I WON'T be part of it; we already had a lot of problems last time. Quit acting like a doofus and get some sleep, you don't look well."

Mac could see the disappointed expression of Bloo when he turned around to close the door. The kid reconsidered for a moment the possibility of trying to negotiate with Bloo, but decided against it. He had a long day, and didn't want to deal with his friend antics at the moment. "I'll be on the video games room, come find me after you get enough sleep."

"Fine! I'll do it myself, I don't need your help!" Mac already left the room when Bloo said this.

The imaginary friend glanced at the tinfoil lying on the floor that he took from the kitchen without permission. Mac and him were supposed to use it to make helmets to protect their minds from being controlled by the alien that now resided in the house. However, it looks like his so-called friend abandoned him and now he had to do it all alone.

Bloo yawned and just then did he notice how sleepy he has been feeling since he started the investigation. Too tired to be upset, he decided to get a quick sleep before making a new plan to get rid of Mr. Nice-guy. Getting comfy on his bed, Bloo closed his eyes and throught about how much he missed the feeling of a pillow under his head before falling asleep.

 ** **-The Fateful Meeting-****

When Bloo opened his eyes, everything was dark. The loud snores coming from the top bunk and the sorrys mixed with soft ones from under the bed indicated that he wasn't alone in the room. Bloo turned to his right on the bed. Coco was resting soundly on her nest, softs 'coco's gave Bloo the last clue he needed to know that all his roommaetes were sleeping; it was in that moment that he realized how late it was. Sitting on the edge of the mattress. Bloo looked at the window of the room, observing the dark sky full of stars. Did he really sleep that much? All his day has just been wasted, Mac probably left the house already.

A sudden feeling of discomfort came to him. While rubbing his eyes to fully awake himself, blurry memories of the recent argument came to his mind. He couldn't remember it quite well, since he was nearly a walking zombie at that moment, but the words "ridiculous" and "paranoid" appeared clearly. He shook his head, trying to get the throught out of his mind. Getting himself out of bed, he went to where his improvised evidence board was, now covered with a blanket. He took and unfolded the note that read "To Bloo" hanging there.

" _ _I had to cover up your conspirational mess before someone saw it. I Hope that sleeping whipped the aliens thing out of your mind. See ya tomorrow.__

 _ _PS: Frankie left you some leftovers on the fridge.__

 _ _-Mac"__

Bloo frowned and crumpled the note, throwing it messily to the trashcan of the room. He headed in direction to the kitchen, not noticing the slightly opened door of the room next door, hoping to find good leftovers and not the typical vegetables that were usually left there. Luckily for him, that night Frankie ordered pizza instead of cooking, so he could grab some slices that were in the bottom of the fridge. Next to the plate that had his name written in a note, Bloo spotted another one with the name that has been annoying him so much these last days.

" _ _Wander:__

 _ _I know you said you didn't have appetite, but in case you change your mind I'll leave this here. Don't worry, it's vegan! ;)__

 _ _-Frankie"__

The fuzzball didn't have dinner with the rest? That's weird, he was always on time for dinner, being his energetic self as usual and chatting cheerfully with the friends that sat near him at the table.

Bloo stomach grumbled, asking for food. Deciding to take both plates with him, Bloo headed upstairs. He didn't know what vegan meant, but it was pizza, it couldn't be bad. Besides, 'Wonder' said he didn't have appetite anyways so, more for him.

Bloo tried to keep quiet while he wandered down the hallways, looking for a room that wasn't so dark and scary at night where he could eat(not that he was scared of the dark, pff, of course not). He had to be careful or else Mr. Herriman would discover him out of bed at ungodly hours AND eating out of dinner time; those would be two rules broken at the same time and Bloo wasn't in the mood to deal with the nagging rabbit right now.

The sound of a door opening at the end of the hallway made Bloo startle. He slowly turned around to see the dark end of the hallway. Nobody in the house was awake at this hour, that made the silence of the dark even more terrific.

Bloo has heard stories of the house being haunted by spirits that appeared late at night, but he never really believed them, until now. He swallowed and took a deep breath, walking slowly towards the source of the sound.

"There aren't any ghosts here." Bloo remembered the words Frankie said to calm him down after watching his first horror movie there, and murmured them to himself over and over again while he approached to the slightly-opened door at the end of the hallway. If he was correct, it headed to the rooftop. A cold air came from the door opening and Bloo swore he just heard a voice coming from the other side.

"Ring, ring, ring! Sylv? You there?" The voice kept quiet for a few seconds, waiting for an answer that, judging by the disappointed sigh, didn't come. "Oh, look at me callin' at such hour. She's probably sleepin', silly me."

Bloo tried to get a better look at the owner of the voice, but with his hands occupied it was difficult to do so. When he moved too much trying to maintain the plates on their place, Bloo accidentally pushed open the door and could finally see who was the one talking.

Bloo thought about the new names he was going to add to his blacklist later: Mac for not helping him get rid of the orange weirdo; Frankie for leaving him leftovers-thus giving him a reason to leave the room; his roommates for not waking him up to have dinner. The list went on and on, just to give him an excuse to blame someone else for his bad luck.

"Uh?" Mr. Sunshine Banjo Face in person was in the rooftop with him, wonderful. "Oh hello there! Did I woke you up? Sorry for that." Wander turned around to face him. He sounded tired, but still had that smile and cheery tone that Bloo hated so much. "I know I shouldn't be here at such hours, but I was having a teeny bit of insomnia and well, the stars looked beautiful tonight; so I decided to come up here, you know, since this part of the house has just the most wonderful view and-"

Bloo just stared puzzled at the orange spoon in front of him, not understanding what he was babbling about. He was talking to someone seconds ago, right? But, who? No one was there besides them. His gaze went to the object he just noticed in the wanderer hand. A can, nothing special about it, the only outstanding part of the object was the little red bulb at the end of it, shining red in the dark of the night. That's weird, it looked just like the transmitter he did with Mac when they played to be spies some weeks ago.

And then it clicked.

" _ _You__ _."_ Bloo accusingly pointed at him with one of the plates in his hands, with just enough luck to not have the pizza slices on there falling to the floor "I know what you are doing."

Wander looked a little taken aback by the sudden harshness, but when he noticed the food in front of him he grinned, putting the transmitter back on his hat. "Oh, are these the leftovers of today? I trought that there wouln't be any left, Frankie food is just too delicious that you end eating everything up" Wander dared to chuckle in the middle of his acussations! Bloo didn't liked the way he was looking at his food neither.

"Weeell, too bad for you cause these are the last slices, and they are MINE." Bloo stuck his tongue out to Wander, who just arched a brow at the action.

"Oh..." His smile dropped, good. "What a shame, the fruit looked good."

"Wait, fruit?" Bloo checked the plate to make sure and indeed, the pizza had pineapples decorating the top. "Euugh! I'm not going to eat this!" Bloo stuck his tongue out again, this time in disgust, and practically shoved the plate in Wander arms, cleaning his now free hand in his chest. "What kind of person would want fruit on something so beautiful as pizza?"

"Woah!" Wander clumsily got the plate to not fall off his hands, but still grinned with joy at receiving the gift. "Why, thank you!"

"Yeah, yeah, don't mention it." Bloo examined his plate while silence installed between the two. He was talking about something important, what it was?

Looking back up at the stranger in front of him, Bloo noticed how his eyes were fixed on the stars, wearing the same nostalgic expression he always had when he talked about space. Bloo snapped his fingers loudly when the thought clicked back in the same place.

"AHA!" Wander snapped out of his thoughts, startled by the sudden noise. Bloo was pointing at him again. "You're trying to call them!"

"Oh my grop!" Wander smacked one of his cheeks in awe."I totally got myself immersed in my thoughts and didn't pay attention to you, how rude of me! I'm so sorr-"

"Quit interrupting me when I try to uncover your facade!" Bloo stomped on the floor, annoyed. "I've been working all night on my speech to have you doing that all the time!"

Wander raised his finger to speak once again, but bit his bottom lip to restrain himself. Lowering his arms, he stayed quiet, attentive to what Bloo would say.

Bloo narrowed his eyes, waiting for another interruption. Once he made sure that wasn't the case, he cleared his throat before speaking. "As I was saying before you _rudely_ interrupted. I know exactly what YOU are." He gave a dramatic pause to see if he got any reaction froom Wander. At seeing none, Bloo continued. "You were sent to watch humans closely, to know all their weaknesses." He started to walk around the rooftop, leaving his plate on the floor, near the railing. Putting his hands on his back, Bloo tried to show confidense while talking. "Your mission was to deliver the information back to your superiors, so they could start an invasion. It was so easy for you, everybody here would think that you were just a cute, harmless imaginary friend." Bloo batted innocently his eyelashes before agressively pointing at Wander once more. "BUT NO, I saw right through YOUR plan and now it's ruined! Thanks to me and my super investigator dotes." Bloo grinned proudly and then leaned on the rain, now directing his gaze and accusing finger to the sky. "YOU HEARD ME! Take back your fuzzball and go back to the dumb planet you guys came from!"

Bloo lowered his finger when nothing came, just the night's silence and the nearly inaudible shout of one of the neighbors telling him to let people sleep.

"So, uh..." Bloo turned his gaze to Wander again. "Are they going to take you away now or...?"

Bloo expected a lot of reactions from Wander after discovering his plan, but the mess of sweat and messy hair that was in front of him right now definitely wasn't one of those. His cheeks were inflated, holding his breath, and the plate in his hands appeared like it could break at any moment by the force of the wanderer's grip.

"Geez okay, I get that the plan was important, but you don't need to take it like that. What? Are they going to vaporize you or something?" Wander shook his head quickly in a cartoony way. Bloo turned around to impatiently flap his arms. "I'm not playing charades with you, spit it out already!"

Wander let out the breath he was holding and took a moment to recover himself. After stabilizing his breath, he placed a hand in his chest, apologetic. "Sorry for interruptin' you a moment ago, It was very rude of me." He frowned a little and directed his gaze upwards, as a means of scolding himself. "And I nearly did it again! Where are my manners?"

Bloo didn't say anything and just observed cautious how the orange alien got close to the rail, placing his plate in the floor next to Bloo's. Before the imaginary friend could open his mouth to demand an answer, Wander gave a nervous smile and spoke again.

"Now umm -if you don't mind of course- could you maybe repeat what you said? I didn't quite understand it." Grabbing himself from the railing, Wander leaned backwards, directing his head and gaze at the night sky. "Your planet has a talkin' moon too? Neat! Howdy Mr. or Mrs. Moon!" He waved energetic at the celestial body.

"What? No! I wasn't talking to the moon. Why would I- ARGH!" Bloo hid his face in his hands infuriated. Before Wander could ask him what was wrong, Bloo started yelling at him, making gestures with his arms with every word he said. "Your plan! Your people! Your planet! The-the invasion! It's not that difficult to get!"

Wander just tilted his head.

Bloo took a deep breath. He'll make sure to get this guy in the bottom of a trashcan if he had to explain everything again. Making a forced smile, Bloo tried to disguise his anger and asked in a faked sweet tone: "What is it that you don't get? Mm?"

"Weeell, to begin with: I wasn't sent here to start any invasion."

"Aha! So you admit that you were sent here, then."

"Mm in a way, yeah, I guess I was," He returned his gaze to Bloo, giving a serene smile. "But not to study the weaknesses of no one, as you say."

"B-but" Bloo stared speechless, all his investigation wasn't even a little correct? "Why are you here then?!"

The question made the nomad lower his gaze to the floor, eyebrows together in thought and smile faltered. He stayed silent.

No one in Foster's ever asked about the past, it was an unspoken rule. Once an imaginary friend started a new life in the house, whatever happened before didn't matter anymore; if you were abandoned, ran away or were separated from your creator(like in Bloo's case), nobody asked about it. The past was in the past, and the present was what mattered now.

However, Bloo was never one to follow rules; if he'll ever wanted to know he'll just ask directly and done, question answered. But right now, with the deafening silence becoming heavier with every second, Bloo doubted whether making that question was a good idea.

"Sometimes," Wander voice took Bloo off guard. The nomad had lifted his eyes from the floor to met Bloo's gaze once more. "The plans one has tend to take this little turn that changes the way you expected the day to go. In my case, I started expectin' a normal visit to a planet with my bud Sylv." Wander drew an imaginary curve in the air with his arm, imitating what Bloo guessed was them traveling. "But an encounter with other friends of mine gave the little turn I mentioned, and the day ended with me in this lovely place."

Bloo rolled his eyes at the 'lovely', but for once, the imaginary friend agreed with the alien next to him. He had plans too, big ones, but they changed completely at the end. There was no way that he saw his plans of getting Wander out of the face of Earth -in the being kicked out of the house and launched back at space kind of way- ending with both of them having a 'pacific' conversation on the rooftop.

"And don't you think you have been staying here long enough?" Bloo couldn't help the harsh tone in his words. "Go back with them."

'And never come back.' Bloo thought.

"I don't know how." Came soft. Wander smile was still there, but it had a sad air in it.

Oh.

"I mean, I've tried to ask if there were any orrble juice stations near, but nobody could answer me clearly. And my hat doesn't-" Wander interrupted himself, remembering that he wasn't supposed to reveal the item peculiar abillities so lightly. He coughed a little to cover it. "I think my transmitter is a little broken, but I'm not quite sure about that."

Oh no.

"I don't worry that much about it though. I'm sure I'll find a way to reunite with Sylv in no time!"

No, _no_ , **no**. This was BAD. The last chance of getting the fuzzball out of the planet was completely gone!

Bloo swore that if he had to stand another day of hearing that stupid banjo next door so early in the morning or all the chit-chat about 'how the new guy is so awesome and deserves more attention than Bloo' he'll explode!

Too frustrated for words, Bloo just let his head hit the railing with a loud 'thung', muttering curses under his breath. Life as a whole was going to be on his blacklist permanently.

"You won't happen to know if this has any meat in it, do you?" Wander appeared to not have noticed the internal struggle of the blue friend next to him, as he has taken a slice from his place to examine it.

Bloo moved his head a little, just enough to let his left eye look at Wander with despise. The wanderer quickly corrected himself, thinking that he offended Bloo. "Oh! Not that I'm rejectin' what you gave me of course, I really appreciate it! It's just that I'm a salad kinda guy, if you get what I mean."

Bloo lifted his head to look at him incredulous. No meat and prefers salads? How could that be? "Er... I don't know, Frankie said it was vegan, whatever that means." He rubbed the place that hit the metal, that'll probably hurt in the morning...

Remembering that his pizza was there too, Bloo took a slice from the plate and gave it a bite, leaning his back on the railing to be more comfy. Pepperoni, simple but delicious; It calmed him down instantly.

"Oh, perfect then!" Wander happily took a bite from his slice, smiling while chewing.

While silence installed between them, Bloo thought about how strange the situation was. He was eating pizza in the rooftop, in the middle of the night and next to a guy he couldn't stand. Why was he doing that? The only reason he talked to him was to interrogate him about being an alien.

Now that he thought about it, the guy never denied the last part.

"So, just to make sure," Bloo spoke, his mouth still full. "You're are not an imaginary friend, right?" The way it looked like he tried to make small talk nearly made Bloo feel sick.

Wander opened his eyes in surprise, as if he just noticed the situation too. He grinned wildly after swallowing the food in his mouth. "Yes!" Stars reflected on Wander's eyes as he looked with excitement at the blue friend, speaking twice as fast. "Yes! I've been tryin' to explain that to the folks 'round here, but nobody seemed to get it!"

'Whoa okay, I think I just touched the ultra-happiness button. How do I turn it off?' Bloo thought, glancing at his sides trying to find a way out of the situation.

"You...admit that you're an alien then?"

"Alien?" Wander's head tilted to the side, one brow arching. "Um no, it's the first time I hear about that species."

"Species?"

"Yeah, a species." Wander -still mindful to not speak with his mouth full- started to count with the fingers of his free hand while he listed. "For example: my pal Sylv's a zbornak, the Binglebopolopolis inhabitants are Binglebops, the watchdogs er- I don't think that their species is really called watchdogs now that I think about it..."

"Okay, okay, I get it." Bloo shook one hand in the air to interrupt him, the other one going for a second slice. "But I mean like, an alien, you know, the ones who live in other planets that aren't Earth?"

"Um, well in that case I guess I am, but I find the term kinda er..." Wander twisted his waist in the air, trying to find the correct words. "Too general? If you don't mind me sayin'. I mean, every species has a name for a reason."

"Well, __excuse us__ ," Bloo rolled his eyes. He was really starting to prefer the aliens of the movies over the real one next to him. "We aren't used to receive any 'species'" Bloo made sure to mockingly remark the quotation marks. "From out of the planet here. The only proof we have that aliens are real are videos on the internet, but a lot of people say those are fake."

"Oooh..." Wander placed his hands in the railing, careful to not let his food touch it, and leaned backwards a little, mouth shaped in an 'O' in realization.

"So, no orrble juice here?"

Bloo shook his head in negation.

The nomad bit his lip, hesitating before making the next question. "Any way to travel through the universe?"

Bloo shook his head once more, and turned to observe the city with disinterest. "I have no clue about space stuff, ask Bookworm about that. I just can tell you that as much as you want to, you won't be able to get that far from here."

The city was calm, a big part of the lights were off, and that allowed the stars to shine in nearly all their glory. At the corner of his eye, Bloo could spot the wanderer nervously drumming his fingers in the rail. The helpless expression on Wander's face went unnoticed.

A sigh finally left Wander's mouth, his ussual happy expression reappeared in his face after that. "Welp, that's a little setback for me, but It's okay. Nothin' a good attitude can't fix!"

The imaginary friend didn't even bother on rolling his eyes this time, and just went for his third and last slice. He was normally a fast eater, and being hungry after so many hours of sleep just intensified that.

"I must say, that explains a lot actually." After reaching for a second slice, Wander rested his elbows on the railing, accommodating. "I just thought I wasn't makin' myself clear when I asked about how else I could leave the planet."

"If you expect people here to understand what things like 'orrble juice' are, it's obvious that no one will get what you mean, duh."

After finishing the last part of his food, Bloo turned around and placed his arms on the rail bar, burying his face on them to use them as a pillow. While Wander could lean his elbows against the bar of the rail without difficulty, Bloo had to stretch a little to reach it because of his short height.

"What's that by the way?" Bloo question came muffled under his arms.

"Hm?"

"The orrble juice I mean."

 _"Oh!" Wander smiled at the question. "It's one of the most common transportation methods we have to travel from one planet to another._ It's like a giant bubble that lets you walk in space." Wander drew an imaginary circle around himself with his hands, representing the bubble. "It takes more time than space trains, but it lets you see more places around the universe along the way."

Bloo could see the nostalgic shine appearing in the nomad eyes once more. It was the first time he could have a close view to it, and it made him go back to some memories he hasn't touched in a while.

Back to his first day in Foster's, Bloo could remember how scared he was. He didn't know where he was, how everything worked there or even if Mac was going to come back the next day. Everyone seemed friendly and ready to help him start a whole new life, but that wasn't what Bloo wanted. He wanted to come back with Mac, to have everything to be exactly how it was before, but it couldn't be.

The fact that Mac decided to visit every day to keep him is one of the things Bloo appreciates the most about their friendship (Not that he would admit that out loud).

Remembering that almost made Bloo reconsider his grudge against Mac. Almost.

Bloo snapped himself out of his thoughts. He wasn't like Wander, the situations were totally different.

"Travel the universe? Why would you want to do that?" Bloo asked trying to distract himself. He looked at the stars with an arched brow. "You can have everything you need in just one place."

Wander stared at Bloo for a few seconds, his expression calm but with a certain thoughtful part in it -as if some memories were flowing on his mind. With a serene smile, Wander directed his gaze back to the sky.

"I admit that sometimes it's good to just kick back and relax, but...travelin', explorin' new places, meetin' new friends; it's something I'll always love to do. It's...It's what feels like home to me."

 _Home_. That word got Bloo's attention.

His gaze went to the city and followed the indications he always used: the brown corner, left to the chips sign, right next to the bone pole; there was the corner of the roof of Mac's apartment, the place he once called his home.

The doubts about how everything would be if Bloo could move back there came a couple of times to his mind since he left that house. At the start Bloo wasn't sure about the answer, but with time it became clear for him. He already remade his life in Foster's, he was happy with just living there with his friends and with Mac visiting every day. Yes, Mr. Herriman always annoyed him with rules and yes, sometimes he had his complains about Frankie never letting him do anything, or having to share stuff; but that didn't matter. Foster's was __his home__ now, and he didn't need anything else.

A cold shiver ran through Bloo, interrupting his thoughts. He has been spending too much time outside in the cold.

Hugging himself to keep warm, Bloo's senses came back to him, suddendly feeling stupid with all the 'pondering and being all sappy about it' he just did. Spending time with Wander wasn't doing any good to him.

"Weeell," Stretching out the word to get Wander attention, Bloo started to head towards the door that leaded back to the house, still looking at his rooftop companion. "This was nice and everything, but it's really cold here and I don't think I'll support another minute staying with you."

Standing at the door, his hand in the doorknob, Bloo let out glad what he hoped would be the last words he had to exchange with the guy. "So yeah, hope to not see ya again, _bye bye._ "

And with that Bloo went back to the warmth of the house. The plate stayed forgotten in the rooftop, but Bloo gave it no thought. He was too busy trying to find the way back to his room.

After a couple of turns and passing the same picture that seemed to follow him with his eyes at least three times, the task seemed a lot more complicated than Bloo thought. When he finally reached the end of the hallways he was in, Bloo opened the door in front of him, sure that it was the elevator that will save him from having to take the stairs.

"Hello again! Did ya need anything else?"

"Not from YOU _."_ Closing the door roughly, Bloo made his way to try to find his room again.

A few minutes later, Bloo was again in the -now empty- rooftop. Cursing under his breath, Bloo turned around to try once more; he startled when he came face to face with an orange fuzzball grinning wildly at him.

"D'ya need help?" Unexpectedly, Wander words were soft, which looked weird with the huge smile in his face. Bloo wasn't sure if that helped his near heart-attack or not.

"And why would __I__ need help?" Bloo grumbled internally. He couldn't yell the guy to get lost already because everybody would wake up, including Mr. Herriman. And even though he would love to see 'wonder' in trouble, Bloo didn't want to be dragged into it too.

"Weell, just throwin' a little thought here, but at least that you're havin' a walk through the house in the middle of the night -which don't misinterpret me 'cause there's nothin' bad about it-" After lifting his hands trying to show the no-offense gesture, Wander tilted his head to the side with a curious smile. "Could it be that you're a little lost?"

"Pff, me lost? Nah, I'm just stretching my legs." Bloo shook one of his 'legs', gesturing to it with his arms. "So no, you can leave me alone already."

"Okey dokey! Just tell me if ya need anythin', I'll be right here." Passing around Bloo, Wander quickly slid back to the rooftop, pointing at the same direction as he talked.

Bloo stood at the door without moving. His legs were starting to ache, and he still didn't have any idea of how to get back to his room. He turned his head to look at Wander, who was making a frame with his fingers, pointing said frame at the stars. Peeking his tongue out in concentration, Wander moved a little to his right, and framed the sky with his fingers one more time. Once he was convinced with whatever he was doing, the wanderer tugged off his hat and gave it a shake.

The imaginary friend bit his lip, unsure of what to do. Was it really worth it to spend more time with the guy just to get back to his room? Yeah, Wander seemed sure about how to locate his room but STILL.

Bloo sighed, defeated, and used the most annoyed tone he could find to call him out. "Hey, you."

Wander stopped in the middle of accommodating himself in the floor, using the hat as a sleeping bag. The wanderer smiled expectantly. "Yes?"

"I er..." Bloo hesitated to keep talking. He may have to reduce himself to accept the fuzzball help, but that didn't mean that he had to put aside his pride! "I'm too tired from stretching my legs so much, so I think I can leave the trying-to-find-my-room part to you, you know, just for today." Bloo finished, crossing his arms.

"Alright!" Wander grinned vibrantly at the request. Putting the hat back on his head, Wander got closer to where Bloo was. With his back straightened and one fist placed on his chest, Wander put on an heroic voice while he closed his eyes to speak. "I'll be honored to be your guide, er-"

The sudden interruption of the speech -that Bloo was glad to not hear- came with Wander's eyes opening in realization and one of his hands covering his mouth.

Bloo narrowed his eyes at the alien. His patient was touching its limits "Now what?"

"We haven't presented ourselves!" Wander placed a hand on his head and hunched over a little, his puzzled expression heading at nothing in particular. "My, I've been so distracted lately..." He mumbled under his breath.

Before Bloo could break the silence that installed for a few seconds, Wander straightened once again, putting on a determinate smile on his face. "Alright, let's start again!" Giving a vigorous handshake to Bloo, Wander presented himself with a friendly smile. "Howdy, little fella! The folks call me Wander, and I really like your house! Nice to meet ya!"

Bloo twitched his hand away, botch confused and indignant by the sudden touch.

"And you're Bloo, correct?" If Wander noticed the discomfort of his companion, he didn't say anything about it and just backed out a little to give him space.

"Uh...yes?" Bloo narrowed his eyes at Wander with suspicion. "How do you know?"

"Some folks 'round here told me about you, looks like your pretty well-known."

That got Bloo's attention. "Really?!" For the first time in all night, Bloo smiled, fully interested in the topic. "What did they said? They said I'm awesome, right? Oh I don't why I'm asking, it's _ _obvious__ they said that _."_

While Bloo kept talking, too immersed in his 15 minutes of fame, he didn't notice how the wanderer in front of him nervously fidgeted with his fingers and looked away. Wander didn't want to ruin the happiness of his new friend, but neither did he want to lie about the not-so-nice things he has heard. He could tell Bloo just the good things that other friends told him, but that entailed the risk of Bloo asking for more details and, sooner or later, Wander will have to tell the bad stuff too.

"I must say," Wander opted for a change of subject. "It surprises me that we haven't cross paths until now since, well, we're neighbors."

'Yeah, the banjo that wakes me up at noon-thirty while people are trying to sleep told me that already.' Bloo thought, getting back to the bad mood induced by the existence of the fuzzball in front of him.

Bloo would be lying if he said he hasn't been avoiding the guy since he came to the house. Wander's presence made Bloo being in a bad mood instantly, and with the house being so big and all, it was rather easy to simply walk away every time he saw Wander. But with every day that passed, it was becoming more and more difficult to maintain himself separated from the wanderer.

Shaking himself off his thoughts, Bloo simply avoided the subject. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Let's go." Bloo stepped into the house once again and waited for Wander to guide him. With a simple " 'kay!" the nomad started to lead the way.

Luckily for Bloo, Wander didn't open his mouth at any moment of the walk, to not wake anyone up probably. After a couple of turns here and there(and an awkward silence in the elevator later), Bloo started to recognize the zone. After walking a little more, Bloo sighed relieved at the sight of his room's door. At its right, there was the one that leaded to Wander's room.

It was the room Bloo, Wilt, Ed and Coco(and Peanut Butter, if you want to count him) had fought over to obtain long ago. After all the destruction the room suffered at the end of that adventure, it had to be remodeled. It no longer had the basketball-theme going around anymore and now it looked fairly simple; although it still conserved it's enormous size.

The room got unoccupied just in time for Wander to obtain it. In the past, Bloo would have envied him, but right now, he considered that Wander had bad luck. Having a room so big just for yourself shortly after leaving your past life? It may sound nice, but to sleep there would probably feel... _lonely_.

"Well, here we are." Wander spoke in nearly a whisper, still mindful of the friends sleeping around them. "Sorry for the extra turns, that part of the house is kinda a labyrinth. Wilt and me nearly got lost there when he showed me around the house." Wander chuckled at the memory. "I nearly got lost myself too when I went to wash our dishes a few moments ago."

Bloo nodded at Wander anecdote, not really paying attention, while he opened his room's door; the sound of his roommates snores filled his ears with familiarity. Just before he stepped inside, Bloo noticed that the nomad -who already stopped talking- was still in the hallway, not moving at all.

In other circumstances, Bloo wouldn't care, but the thought of having someone standing still in the hallway until the sun came out creeped him out.

"Are you going to stand there the rest of the night or what?" Bloo wasn't that careful at trying to lower his voice.

"Hm?" The wanderer snapped himself from his thoughts, paying attention to Bloo. "Oh, I'm just wondering..." Fidgeting with his fingers, Wander gave brief glances between what was named to be his room and back to the way they just came from. His smile came a little crooked while he asked nervously: "Is there any rule against sleeping in the rooftop?"

Bloo blinked, confused. "Why would you want to sleep there? It's freezing!"

"Well...as much as I appreciate the comfort of a bed, I'm used to sleepin' under the stars." Wander pointed upwards. "It...would be nice to sleep like that again once in a while."

Bloo shrugged, accepting the weird antics of the alien already. "Do it if you want, I don't think there's a rule against that." Not that he knows all the rules of the place, he can barely remember a few, and just because Mr. Herriman always nags him about not following them.

"Great! I'll have that in count for tomorrow night then." Wander clapped his hands happily. "Well, I won't distract you anymore; I'm sure you're probably sleepy. Good night, Bloo!"

Wander went into his room after saying his goodbyes, but peeked out from the door frame to add a last part. "Thank you for the company up there by the way."

Bloo frowned and gave a cast. "Bye", expecting to finally end the conversation.

And with that, both of them disappeared into their respective rooms.

Bloo observed his room in silence. His roommates were still sleeping soundly, their peculiar snores the only sound in the room. At his right, near the corner, was the evidence board Bloo had made the night before.

His friends had asked what was he doing when they saw the 'Scrap-wall' -as Eduardo had called it- that morning. After acting offended at the OBVIOUSLY WRONG confusion, Bloo shrugged it off, saying that he'll explain later. It still needed some readjustments at the moment, and he wanted Mac to be the first one to see it finished.

And when it was finished, oh boy, it was perfect! Bloo was proud of it. But now that he stared at it with the eyes of someone who had their 8 hours of sleep needed it was... _less perfect_ , than what Bloo remembered.

Maybe now Bloo could understand why Mac reacted like that at seeing it, __maybe.__

At not having anything else to do, Bloo decided to start removing everything. It was not use having it there anymore, nearly everything of it has been wrong.

Red threads, messily placed tape that barely maintained everything on its place, blurry photos taken in 'secret', aliens reports he cutted out of magazines; everything went right into the trashcan.

Bloo picked the last part of the evidence board, the doodle he made of Wander, and looked at it with despise. He ripped it out in half and threw it to the trash with the rest of the stuff. He had to stand to see the guy for who-knows-how-long and he hated that.

Contrary to Uncle Pockets, with whom Bloo had an alike situation, it was probable that Wander wouldn't be adopted soon. Being an alien who just wants to go back to space and such, the guy has found his way to sneak out of the Adopt-A-Thought Saturdays successfully. Bloo knew that from the time he saw the fuzzball wandering though the empty house while everybody -except Bloo and now Wander- were outside.

Bloo huffed in irritation. Stupid Wander and his stupid 'not being like the aliens of the movies' thing. Everything would've been so easy if it was like that.

Bloo took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. It was fine, he would think of something later. Turning his head to look at the room again, Bloo noticed how the first rays of sun started to peek tought the window, giving the place a slightly orange tone. That was an indication that in less than a few hours Mr. Herriman would wake everybody up, and Bloo - having his biological clock screwed up right now- would have to go sleep-deprived for another day. Great, just great.

Again, at not having anything to do that didn't involve having the president of the house nagging him about being awake at such hours, Bloo opted for relaxing in the mattress and wait for anything to happen to get him out of his boredom.

 ** **-The Aftermath-****

Bloo's luck hasn't been any better when the morning in Fosters started. Just in the exact moment when he was going to fall asleep, Mr. Herriman showed up and got him out of bed without accepting any buts, claiming that 'the previous day he had sleep just enough'. To Bloo dismay, it was one of those days when the rabbit stricter than usual.

Bloo could follow his routine without problems, since the sleep didn't take him over yet. But in the afternoon, the time when Mac was going to arrive at Foster's at any moment, Bloo was making a big effort to not fall asleep in the first surface he touched.

"Bloo?" Wilt's voice snapped the blue friend out of his half-asleep state. "I'm sorry but, you okay there?"

"Huh? Uh...yeah." Bloo moved away from Wilt's arm, where he accidentally leaned, and tiredly rubbed his eyes to make his vision clear. The big screen passing some cheesy novel in front of him, along with the feeling of sofa cushions under him made Bloo remember that he was in the TV room.

"If Azul is tired he can go to bed. No te ves bien." Eduardo, who was sitting at Wilt's left on the sofa, leaned forward a little to take a look at the tired blue friend.

"Yeah Bloo, since yesterday you have been like this. I'm sorry but you should really catch some sleep." Wilt added, concerned.

"Coco, coco co cococo." Coco reminded from her spot next to the TV, where she was staring at the movie-shelf trying to choose one.

"Oooh right, Mr. Herriman's probably angry cause you lost dinner yesterday." Wilt placed a hand on his chin, thoughtful. "That's probably my fault. I should have woken you up. Sorry, Bloo."

"But señor Mac told us to let Azul sleep."

His friends kept talking about the topic for a while, but Bloo stopped listening at some point. He was so tired...and all because of Wander! It was like he was the source of all his problems lately.

"Hello everyone!" A voice interrupted.

"Mac! Hello! How's it going?"

"Hola, señor Mac!"

"Coco!"

Mac voice made Bloo feel a little less grumpy. Mac coming to Fosters was one of his favorites parts of the day, and today was no exception. All the previous resentment against Mac was already forgotten, but it came hitting him like a wave the moment Bloo turned around to greet him.

There, entering the room just behind Mac, was the source of all his problems.

"Howdy!" Wander greeted the friends in the room with his usual cheery tone. A silver tray with a lot of glasses was in his hands.

"Coco!" Coco left her spot at hearing the nomad's voice, and went running excited towards him.

What came next happened kinda fast: An startled Wander tried not to throw down the tray, a gasp left the witnesses when the tray was going to fall over, and a quick movement of Wilt successfully got to save the tray and drinks from ending on the floor.

A relieved sigh left everybody's mouth. Coco, who appeared to not have noticed the near disaster, petted Wander on the head affectionately with her beak.

Wander giggled at Coco's petting. "I'm happy to see you too, Coco!" Holding still the now balanced tray with the drinks, Wander directed his attention to Wilt, who with the help of Ed was getting up from the floor he threw himself in order to save the drinks. "That was close, thank you!"

After briefly dusting his chest, Wilt pointed at Wander with a finger gun. "Never hurts to help."

Wander and Wilt shared a short but good laugh at their inside joke. After the laughs calmed down, Wander spoke again.

"Well, we came here to ask you guys if you..." Wander looked at Mac, as a means of asking for help to make memory of the reason they were there.

"The juice."

"The juice!" Wander lifted the tray a little to offer the drinks to the friends in the room. "Anyone wants some?"

"Frankie found a box with a lot of oranges that were going to get bad soon if not used. Wander and her had the idea to make juice with them." Mac explained, taking a glass for himself. "We've been giving these through the house."

While a friendly conversation started to bloom near the door, Bloo just sunk more and more on the cushions of the sofa; his face showed irritation and his arms were crossed.

Like a big part of the friends in the house, his closest friends there adored Wander too. It wasn't a surprise from part of Wilt and Eduardo, keeping in mind their friendly nature. Bloo has seen Wilt chatting casually with the nomad more than once, and it was quite common to see them helping each other with some task they were given by other friends. "The helpers" was a nickname the duo has received in the house.

Eduardo and Wander were good friends too, Bloo could recall a time when he had seen the fuzzball as a guest in one of Ed's famous tea parties. What surprised Bloo was to see the alien dressed in an old-fashioned pink dress, with a blonde wing and a large sun hat that matched with the color of the dress. Contrary to Bloo, Eduardo didn't look any weirded out by this, and just kept talking with Wander about the weather and all those things people talk about in tea parties.

Even Coco, being the random palm tree/plane/bird she was, got fond of the fuzzball quite fast and treated him with affection most of the time. Bloo sometimes had a good laugh thinking that she treated Wander like a puppy.

But Mac, __that traitor__. Bloo didn't expect that from him. You aren't supposed to be friends with your best friend's enemy!

"This one's for ya." Wander's happy voice offering him a glass snapped Bloo back to reality.

Bloo hesitated at grabbing it, both because it was Wander who was giving it to him and because the juice of this one had a weird pink degrade in it. Images of Wander putting some weird alien-poison in the drink to eliminate him for discovering his secret started to appear on his sleep-deprived mind.

"I hope you don't mind, but you looked a tensy bit tired today, so I thought it would be of help to share with you my special instant-awakening-juice." Wander said at noticing the doubt of the blue friend. "It'll help ya to stay awake for a few hours."

Bloo grabbed the glass with mistrust and moved it a little to examine the liquid inside it. If he wasn't so sleepy, Bloo would swear he could feel a few stares behind him.

"I had to make one for me too. I guess we're both pretty tired after our late-at-night conversation yesterday." Wander smiled at the memory.

Bloo from his part, just frowned at remembering it, but didn't say a thing; he was too tired for words right now.

"Welp, I gotta go. I hope my secret recipe works!" Wander turned around to leave, but at the last moment he leaned backwards, stretching himself in a cartoony way to whisper. "It has strawberries." Wander finally left Bloo side with a knowing wink, like if he was sharing an important secret with him.

"Señor Wander does not want to stay watch a movie with us?" Eduardo suggested.

Ed, Coco and Wilt smiled expectants, while Mac just gave a brief nervous glance at the sofa of the room. The kid could see his imaginary friend's eyes peeking behind the top part of the sofa. If stares could kill...

"Aw, I would love to, but I still have other drinks to give. Maybe later!"

After Wander waved goodbye at everyone and left the room, Bloo sighed relieved, and accommodated himself back in the cushions. Turning his gaze to his juice, Bloo examined it a little more. Wander said it was a 'secret recipe', maybe it had some weird alien stuff in it, or worst: it could be healthy!

Bloo considered the possibility of throwing the juice away and going to the kitchen for some soda, but his laziness won the round and he ended up drinking it down. Besides, if it was really an 'awakening juice', Bloo really needed it right now.

It was sweet, like Wander said. Bloo could taste the orange and the strawberries in the drink, and lots of sugar that Frankie probably added knowing that it would be for him; just like Bloo liked it. But there was something more in it that the imaginary friend couldn't recognize, it didn't taste bad, but it was...different.

Bloo opened his eyes in surprise when he stopped feeling so heavy, like if he had slept like a baby last night. There wasn't any coffee or energy drink in the juice, Bloo was sure that the secret ingredient had to be something from out of Earth. It wasn't the first time he has seen the wanderer with an out-of-that-word thing in the house; Wander obtained them from somewhere, but Bloo didn't know where or how _._

"Whoa, this juice is magical!" Bloo thought out loud with a smile, his voice now full of energy. "Guys! You gotta try this!"

Bloo separated from the sofa and rounded it to face his friends, but his enthusiasm was quickly cut down at seeing how they were staring at him with doubt, confusion, awe...a lot of emotions at once.

"What?"

"You are friends now?" Mac was the first to speak, his tone showed surprise.

"Si, eso parece. What a good new!" Eduardo put his hoofs together, content. "It was not nice to see Azul hating señor Wander."

"Yeah, I'm sorry Bloo, but when you started to spy on Wander I got worried that the Uncle Pockets situation was gonna happen again." Wilt said. "And that wouldn't be okay."

"Coco co coco, coco coco co coco coco. Coco co, coco co coco!." Coco added, laughing at her own joke. The presents in the room widened their eyes at coco's statement.

"Geez Coco, calm down. I would never do something THAT extreme." The friends of the room exchanged doubtful looks at Bloo's words.

"And no, there's no way that weirdo and me are friends at all." Bloo tried to clarify before drinking down the rest of his drink in one sip.

"Aw, esta bien, you do not need to be shy about it." Ed gave the head of a now upset Bloo a friendly pat. "Everybody in Foster's likes Señor Wander."

Bloo flinched at the last phrase. Mac was quiet the whole time, trying to know if he should interfere or not.

Wilt nodded in agreement, his wonky eye rattling with the movement. He placed his hand on what would be his hip and gave Bloo one of his distinguished smiles. "Yeah, I'm sorry but good to see that you gave him an opportunity."

"Coco coco co coco...(He sure took his time to do that...)" Coco murmured bitterly under her breath.

Bloo grip on the now empty glass tightened. Of course everyone there liked Wander, they always trusted anyone who entered the house without question. If something weird was going on in the house, it was always Bloo who questioned it first. To Bloo, it was like he was the only one with a brain there.

Bloo was upset, very. First they trusted without doubt an alien that could have sucked their brains out, and now they believed that the alien and him were friends?

Bloo lifting his hand and taking a deep breath to prepare his voice was enough signal to make Mac get involved. Before the imaginary friend could snap and start shouting all his thoughts, Mac quickly started to push him towards the door.

"We-would-like-to-stay-and-chat-but-we-have-important-things-to-do-okay-thanks-bye." Mac gave a hurried excuse while he pushed a complaining and trying-to-fight-back-the-pushes Bloo out of the room.

Wilt, Ed and Coco stared confused at the friends pushing each other under the door frame, but a sudden "Think fast!" and an empty glass flying towards Eduardo arms distracted them.

Eduardo tried to catch it, but after 3 times bouncing from one hoof to another, the glass ended slipping off of his reach. Coco feet saved it from the imminent crash just in time.

The "Good catch!" from Wilt was the last thing Bloo and Mac could hear before the boy finally got to close the door behind him.

"What's with you?! I was going to let it all out and you just-" Bloo's rant got interumpted -again- by an object put in front of his face, blocking his view. Bloo grabbed it by reflex and observed it in awe.

"...My favorites?" Bloo looked up from the bag of spicy chips in his hands, directing his attention back to his creator.

"Take it as a peace offering." Mac answered casually while he placed his backpack back on its place. "I knew you would be angry because we didn't solve anything yesterday, so I bought them before coming."

"Mmm..." Bloo gave the object a doubtful look. "Alright, I'll accept it." He opened the bag to start eating its contents.

Mac smiled, glad that things seemed to calm down.

"But I'll still maintain my position of you-know-who being a you-know-what." Bloo pointed at his creator with a chip, crumbs of the snacks flying out his mouth as he spoke. "Because, hear me out, you-know-who confessed it all to me yesterday."

"But he is an imaginary friend that __believes__ that he is an alien! Not a- UGH" Mac facepalmed, defeated. "Forget it, I give up. He is an alien and I was wrong, Bloo's the best and blah, blah, blah." Mac lifted his hands in the air, sarcastically showing his fake-remorse.

Bloo, not aware of the sarcasm in the words, smirked proudly. He has won this round.

The imaginary friend shook a little the bag of chips in front of his creator, offering the snacks inside it. "Well, you came a little late to help me because my plan of yesterday had to be discarded."

Mac grabbed some of the offered chips. "Things didn't go as planned?" He asked with a teasing smirk. Those were good news for Mac, it was a problem less to worry about.

"Yeah, you see, yesterday after you cruelly abandoned me..."

As the two best friend walked down the hallways, chatting and sharing the snacks as if nothing happened, Bloo thought about how sometimes his luck wasn't that bad.

"Oh, aren't they adorable, dear?" The old founder of the house spoke, looking at the kid and the blue friend walk away.

"Of course, ma'am! Friendship is a treasure." Wander aswered with a smile, observing the two best friends too.

It took him time, but Wander had finally managed to meet the famous Bloo everybody already knew in the house. Contrary to the -just to some friends- bad reputation the imaginary friend had there, the nomad considered that Bloo wasn't bad at all. One of his reasons to believe that -besides the impresions he got from yesterday- was Mac.

Based on what he has heard around in the house, if the boy decided to come into the house every day to keep Bloo as his imaginary friend even though a conflict could always appear, that meant that there was something special in their friendship that kept them together.

Yesterday afternoon, after Wander finished helping Frankie with the laundry, Wander casually encountered the upset kid walking down the same hallway. Wander already knew Mac, but since he was always with Bloo(who seemed to always dissapear every time Wander had any chance to meet him), few were the times when the nomad could have a good talk with the kid.

After Wander greeted him, one thing led to another and the two of them ended in the video game room. Wander didn't want to get into Mac's business, but he didn't like seeing the kid having it difficult to concentrate in the game because his mind was somewhere else either. Juddging by how the Mac wasn't with his best friend that day, Wander supposed that they had an argument of some sorts. On his own Wander-y way, the nomad could give some words of encouragement to the kid, and they seemed to work, because the rest of the game Wander had problems keeping with Mac skillful playing.

Turning his gaze away from them, Wander directed his attention to Madame Foster again. In a chivalrous gesture, he placed his free hand behind his back and made a slight bow. "Want the last one, ma'am?" Wander tried to not chuckle at his own silliness while he offered the tray with a single glass in it to Madame Foster.

The old woman giggled, delighted at the exaggerated chivalry of the friendly nomad. "Oh, of cou-"

"Of course I do." A deep voice was quick to reclaim the glass. Jackie Khones small black hand grabbed the drink while he passed by at a fast pace.

"He was talking to me! It's mine!" The granny serene nature was changed for an aggresive one. She started to follow the green imaginary friend, her cane shaking with anger in the air. "Come back here you little one-eyed juice thief! I'll teach you to respect your elders!"

"Madame, no!" Mr. Herriman was quick to follow his creator, hopping at a fast pace to try to prevent the conflict.

Wander giggled at the sudden energy of the old lady, but it instantly died down when he noticed that that energy was used to start a conflict. He observed how Mr. Herriman desesperately tried to stop Madame Foster from hitting Jackie Khones with her cane; the later just kept drinking down the juice, a triumphal smile on his face.

"Master Wander, I'll have you know that I would really appreciate some of your always offered assistance at this moment!" The rabbit tried to keep his composure while asking this, but it was quite difficult with the energetic granny constantly yelling at him to let her give the green imaginary friend a lesson.

Accommodating the now empty tray under his arm, Wander got close to the scene taking place in the hallway, already having a plan to peacefully calm it down.

Even thought he would like to go back to his traveling adventures soon, Wander had to admit that he could never get bored in that house. There was always something interesting to see and peculiar friends to meet; it was a neat place.

Wander couldn't wait to show it to Sylvia once they get reunited again.

At least Wander __hoped__ so.

End


End file.
